The Shore of Chage
by LunnyLuna123
Summary: This is a Jersey Shore story because I havn't been able to find any...season 2 of the shore is headed to Miami but the producers want to throw in a little firecracker of drama in the for of Zandra Clark! Who will Zandra choose? M because its Jersey Shore
1. Chapter 1

**The Shore of Change**

**Chapter 1**

_Authors note: Ok people, this is a new story_

_That just came into my head; I am having a bit of writers block _

_With my other two story so I hope this helps._

_I don't own anything Jersey Shore, but Zandra came from my head! _

_Hope yawl like this one._

** "Hello is anybody home?" I call into the house that I'm going to be living in for the rest of the summer!**

** Well this summer I was lucky enough to be thrown into the cast of Jersey Shore filming in Miami! You see, I am the youngest on the cast since I only turned twenty-one last month! Daddy is one of the producers for the show and he brought up his idea of throwing me into the cast to add some spicy drama and the other producers thought it would be perfect since they already know me and my love of drama! They also said that I would definitely give the guys a run for their money when it came to hook ups!**

** "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house?" this bitchy cow growled at me as she walked into the living room area.**

**The others all walked in behind her, I must be the last to arrive! How perfect is this! It looks like it is already time for me to go into full bitch mode.**

** "Well for your information Little Miss Cow Bells I am the Biggest Bitch you will ever have the pleasure to meet! And I just so happen to be the newest roommate! You see Daddy and the other three producers figured you might flake out again so they sent me to keep everyone on their toes!" I say in the best little miss innocent voice I could muster with a sweat Cheshire grin.**

** "Wait your dads one of the producers and he is actually gonna let you stay with all of us bad influences?" Pauly questioned me.**

** I decided it would be fun to go into creep mode for a few, so I look him up and down with a flirty grin, and say "Baby you got it all wrong! You're not the bad influences! I make yawl look like patron saints! Now be a doll boys and go out to my porche and grab my luggage! And don't introductions won't be necessary! I was in the studio with daddy a lot so I already know who all of you are, but who pray tell will I be rooming with?" I ask with a grin.**

** "There is a spare bed in mine and Ronnie's room and you're more than welcome to it, but you never told us your name." Vinnie says with a wide smile. Wow, he is actually pretty hot! I could totally hit that!**

** "Alexandra Renee Clark, but I go by Zandra or Zay!" I tell them as I take the two bags I carried in to the room with an empty bed in it and start setting my stuff on my bed. I unzip the two suitcases and start taking out the fold up storage units and set them up in the empty end of the closet. When I'm done setting them up the boys just got done bringing in my other eight bags.**

** "Why do you need ten bags?" Mike 'The Situation' asked me as he set down the two bags he was carrying.**

** "Well, two of them don't count because they had my fold and go storage shelves in them! One bag is dedicated to shorts, another is dedicated to shirts, one for dresses, one for shoes, another for make-up, one with hair supplies, and the other for bra's and thongs! You can't expect me to go out without looking sexy can you?" I ask with a sly smirk. "Speaking of going out, I need to start getting ready so I can hit up Miami! It's the first time I'm here since I turned twenty-one last month!" I announce as I walk off to the bathroom with a small bathroom bag and a towel.**

_**Ok this is where I am going to leave off for now, I would love to hear what you think. Peace out for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Shore of Change

Chapter 2

I still own absolutely nothing!

Hope yawl enjoy!

After I get out of the shower I dry myself off and then wrap my towel around myself. I then pull my blow-dryer out of my bag and begin to make my hair perfectly fluffy, put my blow-dryer back in my bag. Then head out of the bathroom and into my new room.

As I walk into the room I see Vinny and Mike sitting on Vinny's bed and Pauly and Ronnie sitting on Ronnie's bed. I walk right past them as if I can't see them and go to my bag that has all of my hair products and pull out my hot curlers and plug them in.

"You realize that we don't plan on going out for at least another four hours right?" Ronnie questions me looking utterly baffled with me only being in a towel.

"Actually, I already have plans! So if yawl would just fill me in on what club your gonna be at I can totally bounce over that way when I'm ready!" I inform him with a cocky smirk as I grab the bag that has my shorts and skirts in it and start going through it.

"Wait, if you just got here then how do you already have plans?" Vinny asks me with a kind smile showing me that he is actually confused by my statement.

"Lets just say that an ex lover of mine lives here now! Found it!" I exclaim as I pull out my black and red tripp mini skirt. "Now just to find the top!" I say more to myself.

"What are you gonna do go hook up with this dude?" Pauly asks me seriously.

"That's the plan! I'm probably gonna bring Alex to the club with me and definitely back here with me tonight!" I tell them as I finally find the matching red and black halter style corset that shows off my flat tan stomach and my belly button ring and then grab my black and red lace bra and thong set and head into the closet and change. When I'm done I check myself out in the fool length mirror that is in the closet then walk back into my room and head straight for my curlers to start doing my hair.

"There is no way you are going to be bringing a dude here to hook up with when me and Vinny are gonna be in here tonight to!" Ronnie exclaims once I sit down with my curlers.

"I never said Alex was a dude!" I reply slyly as I calmly continue doing my hair.

"Wait but you said Alex is an ex lover! Are you a lesbian?" Pauly questions me and I can hear the shock in his voice.

"Hell no baby! I just happen to bat for both sides! No big deal!" I tell them as I finish putting the curlers in and grab my make up bag to start working on my makeup.

They all just kind of stared at me in shock until Vinny finally snapped out of it about fifteen minutes later when I was taking the curlers out of my hair.

"Damn! That's hot as hell!" He tells me with a grin.

"You know it baby! We have been in a few threesomes together, and we usually end up hooking up with guys that are friends because we get into watching each other! It's actually a huge turn on!" I tell him flirtatiously as I run my fingers threw my hair and wait for it to relax so that I can leave.

"Zandra! Phone!" Jenni calls from the family room.

I walk out there and take the phone from her with a smile.

_"Hey bitch!" I state with a grin into the phone._

_ "You almost ready?" Alex asks me in a fake snobby tone._

_ "Hell to the yeah baby I am waiting for my hair to relax so I will totally be ready in five so have your driver pick me up then!" I say with a grin!_

_ "Ok love ya Zay Zay!" She tells me simply._

_ "Love ya too Lexy bear!" I tell her as I hang up the phone._

"Ok people! I am leaving! So I will meet up with yawl at the club around eleven or so!" I tell them before I walk into my room and grab my Perce, ID, a few condoms witch I throw into my perce, lip stain witch I throw into my perce, and my lace up black stiletto heals witch I slip onto my feet.

With everything done I call out goodbye to everyone as Alexi's driver pulls up and I leave.

Ok this is where I am going to stop this chapter for now.

Hope yawl like the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

The Shore of Change

Chapter 3

"Hey Zay Bay!" Alex exclaims enveloping me into a huge hug as I get into the back of the car with her.

"Lexy! How are you? Any boyfriends or girlfriends I need to be worried about this time?" I question her with a smirk as I pull away.

"Not this time babe! Although it would be funny to see you fight another bitch over me again!" She tells me with a chuckle and I can't help but laugh along.

"Yeah, it was quite the fight last time! But let's move on to more important matters!" I tell her and by the end of my sentence we had both stopped chuckling completely.

"Right! So do you have any specific target to go after tonight yet or are we just going to find our prey at one of the three clubs we hit up?" Alex asks me with a completely straight face. What can I say! The only things we really take seriously are death and getting laid!

"Well, I was thinking that tonight might be the perfect night to wrap Pauly and Mike in since they are going to be my roommates for the summer!" I tell her with a grin!

"And baby once they take a bite out of one of us no other bitch will ever satisfy them again!" She tells me high fiving me.

"Alex we are here!" Her driver tells us as he opens the door.

"Thank you Miles! We will be ready about an hour after the show to go to Karma!" Alex tells him since I already told her Karma was the name of the club everyone was going to since we didn't have to work until the day after tomorrow.

"You ready to perform Zay Bay? It's been awhile since the last time we actually performed together!" She questions me with a grin as she pulls me into the back so we can go right onto the stage.

"Let's do this thing!" I tell her grinning as well.

"Ok everyone! I'm Lexy Baby and we are Zoo Bait! Tonight we have an old zoo mate with us! Zay Bay and I started this band four years ago but she moved to LA with her father last year. But all that matters is she's back now and Vicky, her replacement, is out!" Alex announces into her mic when we get onstage.

"Hey everybody! We are gonna play the first song Lexy Baby and I ever wrote together! It's called 'My Happy Ending'!" I say as our band starts up.

**Alex:**

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_So much for my happy ending_

**Zandra:**

_Let's talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did _

_Was it something you said_

**Both:**

_Don't leave me hangin_

**Zandra:**

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

**Alex:**

_Breakable thread_

**Zandra:**

_You were _

_All the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were_

**Both:**

_Everything Everything_

_That I wanted_

**Zandra:**

_We were_

**Both:**

_Meant to be _

_Supposed to be_

**Zandra:**

_But we lost it_

_All the memories_

_So close to me_

_Just fade away_

**Both:**

_All this time _

_You were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**Alex:**

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_So much for my happy ending_

**Zandra:**

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

**Alex:**

_They say_

**Zandra:**

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they_

**Alex:**

_So are they_

**Zandra:**

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you_

**Alex:**

_Even know you_

**Zandra:**

_All the times you lied to me_

_All the shit that you do_

**Alex:**

_Shit that you do_

**Zandra:**

_You were _

_All the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were_

**Both:**

_Everything Everything_

_That I wanted_

**Zandra:**

_We were_

**Both:**

_Meant to be _

_Supposed to be_

**Zandra:**

_But we lost it_

_All the memories_

_So close to me_

_Just fade away_

**Both:**

_All this time _

_You were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**Alex:**

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_So much for my happy ending_

"Ok thanks everybody! You were a great crowd!" I say after our hour set list!

Once we walk back stage we had our stylists' around us at once.

"Do you girls want to wear these outfits out clubbing or new one?" One of the stylists' asks us kindly.

"I'm in a genes kind of mood myself! What do you say Alex?" I say looking at her with a smirk.

"I love how your mind works Zandra! Jeans will drive them even wilder then the skirts because they won't be able to feel any skin!" She replies matching my smirk. With that the stylist starts searching for the perfect outfits for us.

"You were great out there Zay! It's been so long since you've been with us yet it's like you never missed a day!" Chris our drummer tells me.

"Thanks! I've missed you guys too! Oh those jeans are perfect!" I announce as one of the stylists' pulls up a pair of faded black skinny jeans that have a long skinny chain hooked on both sides to each belt loop. She also handed me a faded black halter top with blood red roses on it that look like they bleeding into a pool of blood. She then got to work on touching up my hair and makeup.

I looked over and found that Alex was putting on faded blue skinny jeans.

I noticed that she also had a faded blue present top with a bleeding blood red heart on it. I smiled lightly thinking of how similar the two of us actually are.

As we both got finished we both put on our black lace up stilettos and walked out to her car.

"Ready ladies?" Miles asks us as we open the door for us and we get out of the car walking past the line to where the bouncer stood. When he scene us approaching he lifted the felt rope for us to go through.

"Wow Zay Bay! Haven't seen you around since you moved in with pops! Mom misses you you know!" My big brother James, also known as a Karma bouncer tells me grinning and hugging me.

"Oh, she didn't tell you I'm the newest Jersey Shore kid so that dad could add more spice!" I tell him laughing.

"Yea she did! Go on in sis! Oh and Alex you better be stopping by my house again soon! You were right once I got hooked on you there is no replacing you!" He says as we leave his sight.

"Ewe gross Alex! You hooked up with my brother!" I ask her as we walk over to by where my roommates were and we start dancing. Well grinding would be a better term for it.

"Damn! They got girls and we still got their eyes!" I say as both Pauly and Mike ditch the girls they are dancing with and come over to us so we sit down on the leather couch since the song just ended.

"Hey Zandra, you were supposed to meet us here an hour ago! Did you change?" Mike questions as he sits down next to Alex.

"Yep! And this is Alex! Mike is the one next to you and Pauly next to me! So guys how about getting us a couple Malibu and pineapple juices?" I say coyly.

"I got them!" Mike says as he gets up and heads towards the bar.

"You look hot Zandra! And it's nice to meet you Alex!" Pauly tells me.

"Nice to meet you too Pauly. Zay I'm totally getting in Mikes pants tonight!" Alex tells me and I chuckle.

"Awe! Your gonna leave me to sleep by myself on my first night at a new house with no one to cuddle with! Well Pauly looks like I'm in your bed tonight!" I say flirtatiously.

After about an hour of me dancing with Pauly and Alex dancing with Mike we decide we are gonna take off back to the house. Miles drives us back to the house and says he will be there at four the next day to pick up Alex.

"So Alex do you want some cloths to sleep in?" Mike asks her and I grin when she whispers in his ear and he grabs two pairs of sweats and a tee shirt and pull her over to the smush room.

Ok guys that's where I'm gonna end it for tonight! The song was by Avril Lavign and again I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shore of Change

Chapter 4

This chapter contains graphic scene….if you don't like then don't read! You have been warned!

"Well Pauly! It looks like we get the room to ourselves tonight!" I say with a chuckle as I walk over to where my bags are still on my bed and dig through one of them trying to find something decent to sleep in.

Pauly grins and laughs a bit as he goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of sweat pants and one of his tee shirts and walks back over to me.

"Here! Try this!" He tells me handing me the clothes. I smile and start to change not caring that he is watching me.

"Thank you Pauly! Do you think I can sleep with you tonight since there is no room on my bed and I don't really feel like cleaning it!" I question him flirtatiously, and he pulls me over to his bed and I climb onto it. "Lock the door! Alex will try to come and wake me up at seven in the morning like she always does!" I tell him and he does as he is asked then he takes off his jeans and tee shirt so he is only in his black boxers and climbs onto the bed next to me.

I start simply rubbing his chest and then start lightly scraping my nails down it and he gowns.

"You like that?" I ask him with a smile and then he flips us over where he is on top of me.

"You have no idea how badly I have wanted to kiss you since you got here! You aren't going to want anyone else after I have my way with you. I am going to ruin you for any guy but me!" He tells me his voice husky. I couldn't help but moan. No one ever takes control! I am the one always in control. This is like foreign territory to me.

He starts to nip at my neck and it drives me crazy. I absolutely love it and I star to drag my nails over his back. He growls and goes to my lips and starts kissing me with lust.

"MMM please!" I beg as his hands slide down to the top of his sweat pants that I have on.

"Please what? Tell me what you want baby!" He says very huskily. I look at his eyes and I can see that they are hazed over with lust and that just turns me on even more.

"I need more. Please!" I moan out breathily. And that's all it takes for his hands to be where I need them most. It's like he knows just what I need, and when he has me almost over the edge he pulls his hand away like he is about to stop but then he pulls his boxers off and I moan again at the sight.

Big was an understatement! He looked huge, and to top it off he was pierced.

"God I thought Jwoww was joking about the piercing!" I moan out and he grins.

"Nope baby it's real and its about to be berried deep inside of you!" He hisses out as he gets on top of me again and as he thrusts into me he bites me neck and I am shure that I am gonna have a mark in the morning but I couldn't help the moan that excaped me. Oh god he is being rough with me and I love it!

He would pull out so only the tip was inside me then shove all the way in! It felt so good that it almost hurt! God I loved it! It only took a few minuts for me to reach my peek and I bit down hard on his shoulder so that I wouldn't scream and I felt him let go inside of me right after I did. We both rode out our high then he fell to the bed next to me.

"God that was amazing!" Was the last thing I said before my eyes closed and I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

I know this one was short but it was important. This is the first time I did a scene like this in someones point of view so I hope it wasn't horrable. I still owne nothing!


End file.
